Fast access memory, typically referred to as random access memory (RAM), is typically supplied within computers and computing devices in single in-line memory module (SIMM) format, and more commonly now, in dual in-line memory module (DIMM) format, and is generically referred to as dynamic RAM (or DRAM). DRAM is a volatile memory that loses data when the memory loses power or is otherwise reset.
Non-volatile memory, for example, block erasable non-volatile memory such as flash non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash), retains data even after losing power or being reset. NAND flash supports a finite number of write cycles, and failure is often gradual as individual cells wear out.